Itachi's Memo
by AngelOfOurDarkness
Summary: Now really, is it Itachi or Sakura who needs to talk to a psychologist after this? ItaSaku


**Itachi's Memo **

"_Go and see this person, you say you might not need it, but I don't want to take responsibility when you die because you can't keep your eyes open!"_

Those were her words, but Uchiha Itachi certainly did not believe them. He had lived with insomnia for years on end, and he was getting along just fine. The Hokage sure knew how to annoy Uchiha's who happen to have quite a bit of pride.

"_If you don't, I'll put you of duty for three months!"_

If she had not given him that particular threat he would never had been walking the path to the hospital. And he certainly would not have had his distrusting cousin with him just because the blonde leader wanted someone to confirm he was actually there. No, that would never happen.

"I'm sure you'll have an old, boring and ugly psychologist to talk to! And I'm sure he'll treat you differently because you're an Uchiha!" Shisui said, sighing while shaking his head.

Itachi answered with the Uchiha trademark 'hn' and considered walking faster to get away from this person he should not be familiar with. There were a lot men and women from his clan he had barely ever met, and they set him up to become friends with this unlikely man. Sometimes, he wondered why the family was called genius. However, being with another stuck up Uchiha surely was not something he wished for. Yes, Shisui, on closer thought, had to do.

"I mean, Tsunade-sama never worries about me" the unlikely Uchiha said, faking to cry.

"That is because you never have anything to worry about" Itachi said to him, ignoring the want of attention he wanted.

"And you have?" he squinted his eyes at his cousin. Itachi would never admit he had trouble. Partly because of pride, but he was that kind of person who never wanted to share his troubles, afraid to burden others. If this brain thruster could get _anything_ out of him, Shisui himself would kiss said worker.

As expected, the static heir did not move a muscle, just walked on. Most who saw them got quite surprised, some even frightened, but then there was those who just did not give a damn. Supposedly, they were familiar with other Uchiha. Not even the Hyuuga could simply walk by without reacting to the raven haired ninja, and as all know, the two clans had never been best buddies.

"Hey, Ita--

"Shisui-kun!" a very feminine voice called out behind the two men. Itachi did not have to turn to know who it was, it was far to obvious by the red cheeks his best friend had. But he did turn, and saw a purple haired beauty run against them, or namely Shisui. She was wearing a yukata, and carried a letter of some sort.

"A-Amarante-chan…" the red man said, trying to hide his blush from the ever smirking ANBU next to him.

"Aw, what are you blushing for, stupid?" the woman asked when she had reached them. She reached up, gently tugged at his shirt and pulled him down to place a kiss on his hot cheek. "I'm already your girlfriend, right?" the wide grin on her face revealed the satisfaction she held. But that grin could easily switch place, and appear on the lips of her boyfriends, since he could be quite naughty.

"I'm not blushing" he said and pouted, earning him a laugh.

"Of course you aren't, you just happen to be easily burnt?" her lavender eyes glistered with amusement. She gave him another kiss on the cheek before turning to his cousin. "I heard from Tsunade-sama that you're going to the hospital?"

"Yes" Itachi nodded, smirking inwardly when his family member once again pouted at the lack of attention.

"Great, I'm also headed that way, I'll accompany you" Amarante smiled, and quickly hooked arms with her grumpy object of affection. "And when we've dropped him and the letter off, we can go home to me, I've made apple pie" she smiled when the half betrayed look on his face disappeared and he looked ready to heave her in the air.

"Really?!" he asked, blinking his eyes multiple times. "Then we have to hurry and drop him off!" Shisui hissed when he got smacked in the head.

"You make it sound like I'm in kindergarten" the longhaired man said, glaring.

"It was Amarante-chan who started it!" Shisui defended, but immediately regretted it when he felt nothing on his arm anymore. He watched in stricken terror as his girlfriend put her arm around the other male present's arm.

"Bleh! Itachi-kun is a much better boyfriend who doesn't accuse me for his faults!" she said and stuck her tongue out.

"NO!! Amarante-chan! Come back to me!" the man who was falling down in despair yelled, not at all getting the joke and having to make a scene.

"Ok, fine" she locked arm with the man she loved once again, letting go of the other, "but I want an excuse kiss…" The wish was sneakily planned, and even if they had done it a hundred times (thanks to Shisui's eager mouth) she blushed a tiny bit. Even more so when the wide grin spread on his face. Yes, the expression changed fast.

"With pleasure" he said and bent down to capture her lips. With much effort he refrained from stopping her and pushing her into a dark alley to have his way with her to fallow his cousin. Even if he certainly could get there by himself, he might escape before that if he was left alone. Therefore, the trustful Uchiha did not leave his unpaid mission. He was, after all, best friend with the emotionless man and, after more than all, cared about his well being.

Itachi, who felt like he really should leave the two leave the two lovebirds, walked faster when he realized the entrance to the hospital only was a few meters away.

Noticing his accelerated speed the two in love people also began walking faster, not letting him escape, if that was what he was trying to do. "Hey, Ita-chan! Wait up!" the most annoying ninja (after those of team seven… And every other Uchiha…) in the world yelled, drawing a handful amount of eyes towards him. But as always, he ignored it, or just did not know they were staring at him. Which ever sounds the more plausible.

But, as many know, Itachi is also good at ignoring, he could be called a master, so he just walked on. He did not stop until he had to push the door to the white building open. However, his cousin came moments after. "Damn it Ita-chan! I told you to wait!" he scolded.

The very annoyed clan heir just gave him a look that told 'shut up' before he went to the reception. A girl he recognized as one of his clans women stood there, sorting files. "Excuse me, I'm here on an appointed time with a psychologist" his deep voice startled the deeply concentrated girl, and she looked up with a blush.

"Oh, Itachi-sama! I'm sorry I did not see you… Please wait a moment" she said and took out a paper with times and names scribbled down on it. "Ah, yes… You are to go to the west wing… It's rather hard to find if you do not know the way, do you want me to lead you there?" she asked politely.

"Yes please" Itachi said, glancing at his cousin. If he had recalled correctly this girl had been arranged to marry him at one point. But the idiot did not seem more aware of that fact than his girlfriend.

"Excuse me, could you leave this to her, Hitomi-chan?" Amarante asked and handed the black haired girl the letter.

"Of course, I'll see to it right away, Haruno-sempai" the Uchiha female smiled, she did not seem to mind the company of her former fiancés girlfriend in the least.

"Thank you" the far to friendly woman said, and backed to let her junior get out from behind the desk.

"This way, Itachi-sama" Hitomi said and waved her hand. The man silently followed.

She was right. The way would have been hard to find if you did not know where the wing laid. With all the turns and twists it surely was a confusing path. But after a wind whirl of corridors a sign with the words 'Psychological ward' imprinted on it was visible, and the nurse quickly found which room he had his meeting in.

"It's in here, Itachi-sama" she smiled and opened a door, "it'll be just a moment". She walked in, and exchanged a few words with someone inside before coming out again. Before she left she bowed to him and walked away.

Hesitant about entering he waited three seconds before deciding it would be better to get that annoying blonde (no, it's not Naruto) of his back as quickly as possible. Even before he set foot in the room he was overwhelmed with a sweet sent of _something_. Something he had never smelled before, but it smelled good. Really good.

The walls were white, and a dark blue armchair was placed in the middle, opposite of a dark green one. The window was open, and green curtains hung from it. Outside the cherry trees were blooming, giving the room a very comfy feeling. But was the person who stood by the window that captured the interest and attention of the clan heir.

A woman, a woman with ridiculous long pink hair. A petite looking woman. A woman with a letter in her hands. A woman with very nice curves. A woman he recognized as his little brothers team mate.

When she turned around her dazzling looks also came into view, almost blinding the Uchiha with her brightness. Her heart shaped face was adored by her hair, and her eyes. Those green precious stones were shining with life joy and happiness, even if there was not much to be happy about. Her cheekbones were high and had a natural tint to them. Then there was those full pink lips which were begging him to touch them…

No, Itachi was not attracted to his brothers team mate. She was not at all beautiful. Just… cute.

"Good afternoon, Itachi-san" she said with a smile, gesturing to the blue armchair, "have a seat." She let herself sit down in the green one before he had a chance to move.

He sat down, and felt the very fluffy and soft material of the chair give in to his weight and form after his body.

"So, Tsunade-sama told me you've been having sleeping troubles for quite a while, correct?" Sakura asked, not caring about asking how he was and all that, she knew he was not going to answer truthfully anyway (he was an Uchiha after all). She raised her leg and put it over the other, and looked calmly at her patient.

Itachi studied her for a few moments. She sure knew how to handle those from his clan. Not very surprising, she was team mate with his brother and their family doctor when it came down to the facts. "Yes" he said, not deliberating.

"And how long has these problems been a problem to you?" she was making it sound like any ordinary health check.

"They are not a problem, Haruno-san" he said, once again not explaining why.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't lie to me, Uchiha. You've been effected negatively by this, no matter how hard you try to deny it. Now tell me, how long?" a demand was not something the heir had ever thought of coming from this sweet little girls mouth.

He sat silent, not giving her an answer. How unlucky for him, his I'll-be-silent-and-annoy-your-sanity-out-of-you tactic was not working on this young lady, she was far more tolerant against it then his own mother.

"I'll take a guess then" she said and looked against the ceiling in thought. It was a few moments before she spoke. "You have had these problems since you became a ninja when you were seven. At first you did not notice it, or ignored it, and you let it become worse. You never told anyone, and since no one dares to question you they do not meddle with it. Right so far?" her smile told him she was very happy about getting to fantasy about his life problems.

Carefully choosing what to do, to deny or to comply, he thought of his life since he became a ninja.

She had been wrong at one point. His problems started before he became a ninja. It started when he was six, the day he was admitted as the heir. His clans men trained him hard, and would sometimes even attack him randomly at the streets. He had developed paranoia from that, and he had problems sleeping at night. Only when he was allowed to sleep with his mother he could relax fully, when his father was away.

When he became chunnin he really felt the effects from the lack of sleep. His chakra was never at its top, and his stamina also could be better. He surely had been able to fulfill his clans whishes faster if he had been allowed to rest properly, and not go on a mission two days after the other one. And his training intensified too. Not only because he became a chunnin, but because he was getting older. The world was expecting more of him, and it would not have anything less than what it wanted, for him to become ANBU.

His mother had lost the little grip of his life she had, and could do nothing else than to plead his father to go easier on him. But the old man had refused and said that if he had been allowed to push his son as hard as he wanted then he would surely already be ANBU, at the age of ten. If he had never been born in a clan, his situation would never be accepted among the villagers. But since he was the oh-so-powerful Uchiha Itachi no one thought about it.

At the age of thirteen he had already adapted to the lack of rest, and it became nothing more than a sting in the eye. His sight was not affected, thanks to his bloodline, but they were strained from the constant use of it. He always knew his chakra never restored fully, but he had developed it over the years, and now even if he only had half of it in charge, no one could tell.

He nodded.

"Hm… So, I guess your troubles come from the hard training you have been doing since you were little?" Sakura waited for his acknowledgement before she continued. It took him a few moments to reply this time too, but she did not mind. "I would say you didn't develop insomnia before you got paranoid. You got that first, right?" she really hoped he would answer her with words this time, or else she would sigh.

"Yes" he did just as she had preyed and saved her from letting out an annoyed sound. He was so much like Sasuke, and he could really piss her off, but he still was very different.

"Then, Itachi-san, do you think you can break this habit and get some rest?" her green eyes pierced his, somehow making him understand just how serious his problem was. He also noticed the genuine worry in them. Her personality did not allow her to not be concerned about anyone's health. Truly an amusing woman, since she can be a real she-devil if she wanted to.

"No."

Now Sakura could not help the annoyed sigh that escaped her mouth, Uchiha's were really aggravating. "And why not, Itachi-san?" seriously, why the hell did all of them except Shisui have exceptional pride?

"The clan would not allow me" Itachi said, leaning back in the armchair he was occupied in.

"You've been working for them the last twenty years of your life! I'm sure if you explained the situation they will let you off a bit" she persuaded.

"I do not think you are fully aware of how strict my clan is" he raised a brow when she snorted.

"I do think I know, Itachi-san. It's not only you who have been trying to let Sasuke have a normal life" her eyes shot fire, "I am quite aware of how strict your clan is." Her narrowed eyes relaxed, and she linked her fingers together. "But I am sure they will not let you continue if I explain to them that you might die before you have the chance to produce little Uchiha heirs" she sounded rather amused, and did not give any big efforts to hide it.

She did not smile because of the thought of Itachi having kids, or maybe a little, but it was the vision of both Uchiha brothers babysitting and being confused about how to feed them that made her smirk. She could barely contain laugher when a picture of Sasuke handing his brother a baby while looking very annoyed.

Then, a brilliant idea appeared in her head. If the clan wanted new heirs, they would surely let him off the hook for a while if he got himself a girlfriend!

"Itachi-san, I've found the salvation for your problems!" she jumped up and began to walk around randomly, snickering to herself. The rather astonished man just sat there, looking at her with the usual void stare, but on the inside he was wondering how she could have such childish behavior when she was a fully and well developed grown up shinobi.

"All you have to do is to get yourself a girlfriend!" she declared.

The comical look on the heirs face was priceless. His mouth twisted into a rather displeased line and his eyes widened considerately. Sakura could no longer contain her laughter and burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Excuse me, Haruno-san, but I do not see how that would help me" of course not, the Uchiha had never had a real relationship. One night stands was not something that could be called a longtime relation. So, of course he had never experienced how it felt to bask in the honest attention of another human being than his mother, or how good it felt to give that attention. Even if sex was a great stress relief, it sure as hell was not a good option if you want to relax and gain back lost strength.

"Oh, of course you don't. Well, it's very comforting to have someone you like near, not in the most intimate ways of course, but to cuddle with and too talk to. It doesn't feel good to only take, you know" she stated, standing in front of him. "Do you think you can comply with it?"

When he was quiet she took it as a no.

"Then try it" he did not move a muscle, "hug me." Her cheeks held no red tint. Her eyes however, spoke their clear language and told him in a moment that she was a bit embarrassed. "Come on, I won't crush you" she said when he still made no move.

Without a word he stood up. He slowly raised his arms and hesitantly put them around her waist. The embrace was stiff, he clearly was not used to do this unless he had alcohol in his blood. His hands held a respectful distance from both her bottom and bra, and she immediately knew he was rather uncomfortable with this kind of action.

"I'm not doing this to be mean, Itachi-san. You've got to learn how to give attention to. I know it might be hard, since all you get is attention, but at least you've tried" she smiled up at him and put her arms around his torso. She stepped a bit closer and gave him a friendly squeeze. "It's not that bad, is it?" her smile widened to a grin.

She did not know how right she was. It did feel good to hug without being in a crazed make out session. The comfortable warmth of the pink haired woman felt great against his hard chest, having her soft back against his hand was almost better. He just had to squeeze a tiny bit more and she would be pressed up against him.

He looked down at her and noticed her big innocent eyes staring at him. How the hell did a girl like her stay innocent? Oh yes, she had the very most protective team and friends in the world, that must be it. If they had not been her friends she surely would have had tons of boyfriends by now, since Sasuke often complained to his mother how annoying men were because they never left her alone. He guessed Haruno's must be popular, since Amarante (who was cousin of Sakura) had had quite a big crowd of suitors before she became the love interest to Shisui of the Mirage. The moment the rumor spread like wildfire in Konoha a lot of men hid in their houses.

He felt a emptiness around his body when the petite female dropped her arms from him. "See? Now, when you have a girlfriend you just have to kiss her and you have the perfect excuse to stay home!" the very innocent proposal could be called nothing but inviting by the Uchiha.

"It can be anyone?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, as long as you like her and won't toy with her" she said and smiled. Since she drew the satisfaction from the moment of making an Uchiha (almost) confess they liked someone she failed to notice the way the black haired male lowered his face to her level.

"Even if it's you?" he asked, his face only centimeters away from hers.

"Huh?" she breathed when she finally discovered just how close he was. But unfortunately it was to late and the catastrophe was a fact. She widened her eyes when she noticed the light weight on her lips and touch of a nose against her own. The touch was so light it barely could be called a kiss, but anyone watching them sure would treat it as one.

Realizing just what the tall male was doing Sakura reacted by frantically waving her arms before pushing him away. "W-What the hell was that for?!" she asked, immediately taking distance.

"As you said, if I get a partner, the clan will probably lessen my missions. And since you were the one to propose it, you should be the one to fulfill it" the smirk on his lips told her he had her trapped.

"I-I was talking about someone you might like!" she squeaked, keeping him at arms length.

"And I might actually like you, Sakura-_chan_" by now she was beginning to think this was all a bad dream.

"Even if that's true, I don't think you should just go and declare others as your partner! And don't go around stealing girls first kisses!"

Itachi was beginning to suspect Tsunade had only set him up with this petite female to get both of them laid.

Memo 1: Never feel attracted to your psychologist.

----

Word count: 3891

Wei, short one-shot. I really hope you enjoyed it! If you do, I might consider making a sequel…

Please review, I become so happy when you do!


End file.
